(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle frame with a space defined in one of the tubes so as to accommodate a lock or a light device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bicycle does not provided with a lock which is generally purchased by the user and hangs on a proper position on the frame. Some of the bicycles equipped with a simple lock which usually is located on the front fork to lock the front wheel or on the seat stays so as to lock the rear wheel. Nevertheless, the lock is made by metal material and is easily loosened so that the coating of the frame is scraped by the loosened lock and being rusting. Furthermore, the lock is exposed and easily damaged by theft.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle frame wherein the top tube is composed two longitudinal tubes with a transverse tube connected therebetween, a receiving space is defined in the transverse tube and a lock or a light device is received in the space.